


Absolutely Breathtaking

by Kookiedae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookiedae/pseuds/Kookiedae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away."<br/>	- Corinthians 13:4-8</p>
<p>"Life doesn’t always end happily for everyone, but what matters the most is the experience through it all". <br/>"But the experience we're going through now is bad".<br/>"Yeah now, but if you look at it, all of our good experiences outweigh the bad ones. And all our good experiences include each other and I'm happy with just that".</p>
<p>"…no matter what happens just remember that I'll always love you…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Breathtaking

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Everyone in the room chanted as he drowned the alcohol into his system. He grimaced as the drink burned his throat, after that he slammed the glass on the table and yelled indicating his victory. Everyone cheered after him as well. He didn’t even know how many drinks he had but he didn’t care, all he cared about was having fun. And his definition of fun was getting drunk. That everyone, is Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol was a college student but he didn’t really care about it cause 1. he's not paying for it cause 2. he's going to college for free. His parents are the CEO's of various companies and they happen to know the person who owns the college that Chanyeol attends. They did some talking and boom, Chanyeol got a free education. He didn’t even want to go in the first place because his future was pretty much set but his parents wanted him to get more educated on business so he could successfully run it once it's passed down to him. "The more you know, the better, right?" That was their motto to him.

It was 12 noon and that's when Chanyeol woke up and of course he woke up to an unpleasant hangover. "Ugh", he groaned. He got up and noticed that he was at his own home, he guessed one of his friends were sober enough to bring him home. Chanyeol went to the bathroom to wash himself off. He took a quick shower and after went to look at himself in the mirror. "God, I look like complete shit". After he freshened up, he went downstairs so he could take some Advil for his headache. As he went downstairs he saw two of his friends sleeping on the couch, which were Kris and Xiumin. Chanyeol went to wake them up. "Yah, wake up!" "Mmmmm, 5 more minutes" Kris said. Chanyeol then went to Xiumin and did the same. Surprisingly he woke up. "Oh, Chanyeol you're awake?" Xiumin said while rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, woke up to a major headache though. So I'm guessing you were the one who brought me home last night?" "Yeah. But not only you, also Kris. You know how hard it was to drag 2 drunk asses all the way home? It was such a pain! It was hard just trying to convince you guys to leave the damn party" Xiumin argued. Chanyeol just chucked and went to the kitchen.

Chanyeol knew that he was late for class, to be honest, when is he not late for class. He let it slide cause he can just go later and discuss what he missed with the professor. That's what he always does anyway. But he thought about what class he had today, which was just business. "Shit" he muttered to himself. Business class was the only class he actually cared about because that’s what he's majoring in and his parents and his professor know each other, so he had to make sure he doing pretty decent and him missing class wasn’t such a good thing.

Chanyeol was cooking up a quick breakfast before he left, he wasn’t in a rush he just needed to meet with his business professor before he missed the chance. While preparing the food, from the corner of his eye he saw both Xiumin and Kris walk in and when he saw Kris he thought that he looked even more of a mess than he was this morning. "Ugh…I don’t feel good" Kris whined as he sat down. "Of course you don't. You're the one who drank the most out of the three of us" Xiumin retorted. All Chanyeol could do was chuckle at the two. "Please shut up Xiumin. Anyways there's another party tonight. You guys down?" Kris said. "What the hell Kris, you we just came from one last night!" said Xiumin. "Sure, I'm down" Chanyeol replied. "Guys, I really don’t understand why you like to consider that drinking is fun? I mean we don’t have to drink to have fun" Xiumin stated. Both Kris and Chanyeol looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Wow Xiumin, you're one hell of a funny guy" Kris said as he ruffled Xiumin's hair. "Ugh! I'm serious!" "I'll see you guys later, I gotta go class" Chanyeol said as he headed towards the door. "Park Chanyeol going to class?" Kris asked sarcastically. "It's business". "Oooohh, ok. See ya, remember tonight!" Xiumin just gave Kris a glare and with that, Chanyeol made his way.

Chanyeol finally reached the university and went to his business class which happened to be just about over. He waited until everyone left and that’s when he entered the class. His professor saw him and said "Oh, Chanyeol! Nice of you to join us!" "Look Mr. Lee, I kind of had a rough night" Chanyeol said. "Oh? A rough night, as in drinking until you blacked out?" Mr. Lee said. What Chanyeol hated about Mr. Lee was that he knew the truth behind everything he said whether if it was the truth or not. "Chanyeol, you're lucky that I don’t just tell your parents about your wrong doings". "Ok, I'll try lay off. So what did I miss in class? Can I have the assignment?" Chanyeol rather said nonchalantly. "Actually I have a different assignment for you. You see, in business we tend to associate with people we never thought we'd associate with at all. So all you have to do is observe and every day for a month, I want you to report to me what you observed."   
"What do you want me to observe?"  
"An individual of course."  
"You want me to watch a person I don’t even know? What kind of assignment is this?!"  
I said observe not watch, know the difference. And if you do good on this assignment I'll give you an A for the semester and tell your parents of how oh so wonderful you did in my class."  
Chanyeol hesitated at first but eventually agreed to it.  
"Good, now here's the address" Mr. Lee said as he gave Chanyeol a piece of paper.  
"Ok, so when do I start?" "That's a good question, you start today." Chanyeol have a scowl and left but before he could leave entirely Mr. Lee said loudly enough for him to here: "Oh! When you get to the place ask for the name Byun Baekhyun".

Chanyeol took a while to find the place because he wasn’t really an exploring person but he eventually found his way. Soon enough he made it to his destination and looked up at the tall building. He realized that he was in front of a hospital. Chanyeol didn’t feel like doing this assignment because he just that it was stupid, but he forced himself to continue because he wanted that A in business class and so he wouldn’t have to worry about anything. Chanyeol finally entered the facility and went to the front desk. "Hi, I'm looking Byun Baekhyun?" He was surprised that he remembered the name. It felt as if he knew the name for a long time. "Oh? Right this way" the nurse said as she stood up and lead the way. While walking, the nurse turned back and said to Chanyeol "Sorry about earlier, I was just so confused because hardly anyone visits Baekhyun except for his parents. Are you his friend?" Chanyeol didn’t really know what to say or do so all he did was nod. "Aww that's good. I'm glad Baek has friends, he needs them. Anyways, here we are". The nurse softly knocked and Chanyeol heard a soft, delicate voice "come in". "Hello Baekhyun, your friend is here to see you." Baekhyun had a confused face and waited until the individual was in clear view. When Chanyeol finally saw who this Baekhyun guy was, for some reason his heart beat was going at a rapid pace and he didn’t know why. The both of them didn’t hear the nurse leave but it was the sound of the door closing that took Chanyeol out of his trance.

Chanyeol bowed 90 degrees and greeted "Hello, I'm Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol". Baekhyun just chuckled and replied back "Hello Chanyeol-ssi, it's nice to meet you. You can take a seat" and with that Chanyeol sat down. The first few moments, Chanyeol has never felt so damn awkward in his life before. Baekhyun could sense the awkwardness and chuckled. "I know it can be quite awkward with someone, especially if it’s the first time meeting". Chanyeol stifled a laugh and asked "Yeah, but you don’t seem awkward at all though. Why is that?" "To be honest, I don’t really know. May be I'm just used to it. I mean I do socialize with the other patients here, so I guess that counts. By the way, um how did you find me or why're you here? If you don’t mind me asking." "Oh no it's fine, um my professor sent me here actually." "Oh, Professor Lee?" Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun surprised. "How do you know him?" "I was actually one of his students a couple semesters ago, that was until I got sick to the point where I couldn’t even go to school. Anyways, I majored in business because I actually wanted to have a little bakery of my own, but like I said, things changed". When Chanyeol heard that all he could feel was sympathy for the guy. "Oh and if you're wondering, I was diagnosed with leukemia ". Chanyeol felt even more bad and the fact that Baekhyun just said it as if it was nothing didn’t lighten the situation. Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol's expression and said "it's alright, you don’t have to feel bad. I mean it's not like it's some kind of controversial issue. Anyways, now that I've talked enough about myself, mind telling me about yourself?" With that their conversation became more and more comfortable and soon the room could be heard with laughter from funny and bad experiences that they both encountered, it felt as if they knew each other from long ago.

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were so engrossed with their conversations that they lost track of time. "Wow, it's pretty late. I think you should head on home Chanyeol". The both of them were comfortable enough to drop the formalities. Chanyeol kind of didn’t want to leave but Baekhyun was right, it was pretty late. He also realized that he was supposed to go to a party with Kris guys but he just let that slide. "Yeah, I guess I'll be heading out. But I'll see you again tomorrow". "You're coming back?" "Of course, we still have a lot of things to talk about or should I say catch up on. Goodnight Baek". "Goodnight" and with that the night ended well for the both of them. On the way home Chanyeol couldn't wipe that smile across his face, he learned so much about Baekhyun all in one day. It ranged from learninga bout his sickness to learning that he was a sucker for sweets or that his favorite flowers were roses and baby's breath combined. His little trance was ended when he was greeted by a drunk Kris. "Duuuuude,where the hellll have you been huh?" Kris slurred. Chanyeol just rolled his eyes and moved Kris to the side. Kris wobbly followed Chanyeol but ended up falling down. Chanyeol looked back and rolled his eyes again. He went and picked him up. Chanyeol halted Kris onto the couch and went upstairs to go get some pillows and blankets for the drunk bastard. As he was going upstairs he ran into Xiumin. They both got startled from the unexpected view of each other. "Oh! There you are. Where did you go?" "I had to do something, but I'll tell you about it later. Oh and is it ok if you can get blankets and pillow for Kris, I'm too tired. Goodnight." "That's alright, just as long as you weren't out drinking then you're all good. Yeah I'll grab it for him". Chanyeol gave a small smile, nodded and pat Xiumin on the back. 

The next morning both Chanyeol and Xiumin were up and just having simple conversations. Then they eventually came up to the topic of Baekhyun. Chanyeol started to tell the story from the very beginning up until the first day he spent with Baekhyun. Xiumin was really interested with the entire idea of how Chanyeol met Baekhyun. "So yeah, that’s why I came home late last night". "Wow Chanyeol, Baekhyun seems like a really chill guy. Hopefully I get to meet him soon". And that's when Kris came in. He was only able to hear what Xiumin said which was the mentioning of Baekhyun's name that made him oddly confused. "Oh? Well look who's finally up" Xiumin said. Kris just rolled his eyes and went to the medicine cabinet. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two. Gotta get to class" and with that Chanyeol got up and left.   
When he left Kris went to Xiumin and questioned, "Who's this Baekhyun guy that you guys were talking about?"   
"Hmm I don’t know. Let Chanyeol tell you himself."   
"What the hell? Just tell me?"  
Xiumin knitted his eyebrows, "Why? Why should I tell you about someone when I hardly know them myself. Like I said there's Chanyeol, he's your source of information. And go wash up or something you reek" and with that Xiumin left Kris alone.

\----------

*Knock knock* Professor Lee looked up to see who was at the door and it was none other than Chanyeol. "Ah, Chanyeol. Come come, have a seat". Chanyeol went to sit down and looked at his professor who also sat down. "Ok, so I'm guessing you're here to report to me?" "Yes." "Ok, you can start whenever you're ready Mr. Park".  
"Who knew that in one day, in a short amount of time you can learn so much about a person. You see Professor Lee, the more I got to know Baekhyun, the more I was intrigued by him. Every little detail he told about himself always had me at the edge of my chair, I mean to some people it might not mean much about such simple details that a person tells but for me it was satisfying to hear". As Chanyeol was telling what happened last night, Professor Lee could see the sparkle in his eyes. He could see how every time Chanyeol mentioned Baekhyun's name his eyes would become big.   
"So yeah, Baekhyun's one hell of a great guy".  
"That's very good. I'm glad you're enjoying it".  
"Yeah, I am. Oh, Professor Lee, I have a question. You know how you said that this assignment was for one month only, is it ok if I can extend it?"  
"Um, you can try. But I would rather you just stick to one month."  
"Why?"  
"Well, one month is really all you need Chanyeol". Chanyeol didn’t know what Professor Lee meant by that. Professor Lee stood up and started packing up. "Hey Chanyeol I've got to go, I have a meeting. I'll see you tomorrow". Chanyeol stood up and walked out with Professor Lee and went their separate days. 

The past few days for Chanyeol has been constantly the same where he would visit Baekhyun and then report to Professor Lee about it the next day. With each passing day, Chanyeol and Baekhyun's relationship grew more than ever. There were times where Baekhyun would sometimes fall asleep and Chanyeol would jokingly confess his "love" for him, but the more he did that, the more he become serious about it, so Chanyeol made sure that one day when he was ready he would confess. He wasn’t the type of person to believe in love at first sight or believed in how some people can fall in love so fast, but ever since he met Baekhyun, things have changed. And also, ever since this assignment, Chanyeol laid off the drinking and stopped going to parties with Kris and Xiumin. The both of them noticed his absence, Xiumin didn’t mind at all, but for Kris it was a different story. Xiumin only went with Kris so he could keep an eye out for him and for Kris he was still the same, drinking as if there's no tomorrow. 

The both of them were watching tv when they heard Chanyeol come downstairs and then said "Hey guys, I'm going out. Don’t wait up for me". Before Chanyeol left Kris mockingly said "Oh? You're gonna go visit your little friend?" and stood up to walk to Chanyeol. Chanyeol turned around, "What the hell did you just say?". Xiumin knew the atmosphere wasn’t good, so he tried to stop them both but they completely ignored him.  
"What? Are you fucking deaf? All we ever hear is Baekhyun this, Baekhyun that. For the last couple of what I don’t know weeks? Days? You’ve been neglecting us! You devoted your time for someone who you just fucking met Chanyeol!"  
Every word coming out of Kris's mouth made Chanyeol's blood boil. "You can't even remember how long it's been cause all you ever do is fucking drink Kris!"  
Kris rolled his eyes. "This isn't about me. But what? Did you're little Baekhyun friend put a spell on you and somehow made you all pure and innocent? Huh?! You talk about Baekhyun so much and how we should meet him but where is he huh?! What? Is he too fucking lazy to get his ass out of bed?!" And that was the last straw. Chanyeol charged at Kris and started to beat him up. Xiumin stepped in and got Chanyeol off of him. 

"HOW DARE YOU FUCKING SAY THAT! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH! YOU DON’T EVEN FUCKING KNOW HIM! And for your fucking information, Baekhyun has fucking Leukemia which is why he can't get his 'lazy ass out of bed'! " Chanyeol screamed at Kris while Xiumin was holding him back.   
Chanyeol was so busy being infuriated that he didn’t know he had tears in his eyes, and with that he abruptly left the scene cause he couldn’t take it anymore. And as for Kris, he was in a state of shock the entire time. After the whole chaos, Kris got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. Xiumin went up to him and said "Wow Kris, I never expected you to say something so damn low, especially to your best friend, that’s why I told you to talk to Chanyeol instead of assuming shit. To be honest, I shouldn’t have stepped in to save your ass. You deserved that beating, if not, more. I hope you feel guilty. You're on your own on this one, you better apologize to Chanyeol". Xiumin just shook his head and left Kris to think about what happened.

Chanyeol never expected such a thing to happen. He just wanted to visit Baekhyun and the next thing you know it, he's beating the hell out of Kris. "Ugh! He's so stupid! Can't believe he had the audacity to say that" he muttered to himself. Chanyeol needed to get rid of his anger and of course he knew the solution, which was seeing Baekhyun. And he was right. Right as he walked in the room his anger subsided, but to Baekhyun could still sense the tension that Chanyeol had.   
"Hey, you alright?"   
"Yeah, I just had a little fight with my friend. It's nothing, really".   
"Okay. Hey don't worry about it, you'll work things out. I mean you can't stay mad at each other forever right? I mean life's too short for things like that".  
Chanyeol nodded and laid back in the chair while closing his eyes to relax a bit. It was quiet for a few moments until he opened his eyes to look at Baek and noticed that he was intrigued with something, so he turned the same direction to look at what it was and it was the television that was on a channel showing the Han River. Then Chanyeol had a quick thought go through his mind and asked Baekhyun:   
"Hey Baek, have you even been to the Han River?"  
Baekhyun just chuckled and looked down at his hands "I'm too sick remember? I can't go alone."  
"I'll take you". Baekhyun looked up in surprise. "Chanyeol, no w-we can't".  
"Yes we can. You said you can't go alone, well I'll be there. Come on let's go". Baekhyun was going to refuse but it was too late as Chanyeol grabbed him and made him go on his back. Chanyeol was going to grab a wheelchair but decided not to because it would be too much of a hassle, so carrying Baekhyun was his only choice, it's not like he was complaining or anything. Chanyeol thought it was going to be hard sneaking out but he didn’t see any nurses out in the area and so he took the chance and they successfully made it to his car.  
"Chanyeol I can't believe we're doing this!"  
"Baek will you calm down. And besides, the Han River is only a couple minutes away. When we get there it's going to be worth it, I promise".  
Baekhyun scowled and looked out the window, but then a small smile crept on his face.

"Ta-Dah! We're here!"  
Baekhyun had his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe that he was physically here at the Han River. He would always see it on the tv and how people would say that the Han River is such an amazing place and they weren't lying at all. Chanyeol went to help Baekhyun out of the car and they walked all the way to the edge and Baekhyun held the railings for support. Baekhyun was so in awe of the view in front of him. He could pretty much see Seoul and the lights made the city stood out more. And not from far he could see a cruise ship sailing and that too had decorative lights on them.   
"Waaaa Chanyeol it’s so beautiful!" Chanyeol chuckled, but didn’t say anything because he wanted Baekhyun to enjoy his time to take in such an amazing place. He thought that even though it's his first time, this might also be his very last, so he gave Baekhyun some time to himself. He gave him time to savior in such a beautiful place that he may never see again and that his Chanyeol right in the gut but he wasn’t going to let his emotions ruin it for him.

After a few moments, Baekhyun turned around to face Chanyeol.   
"Chanyeol".  
"Yes?"  
"Can I ask you for a favor?"  
"Sure, anything. What is it?"  
"Kiss me"  
Chanyeol was surprised with what Baek had just said. "Wait, what?"  
"Kiss me". Chanyeol gulped and slowly went towards Baekhyun. When he was close enough he brought his hand to softly caress his cheek. Baekhyun closed his eyes and leaned his head more toward Chanyeol's soft hand. They slowly closed the gap between them and at that very moment they felt each other's lips. Their lips fit so perfectly together, everything just felt surreal for the both of them. The kiss grew deeper, but Baek was the first to break away as he gasped for air. They both leaned on each other's forehead. Baekhyun then chuckled.   
"What's so funny?"  
"We literally just met and here we are making out at the Han River".  
"Hey, you asked for it and I took your offer".  
They both chuckled as Chanyeol softly kissed Baekhyun's forehead and then they hugged each other.  
"Thanks Chanyeol, for tonight. Totally worth it".  
"You're welcome Baek."

The both of them were able to sneak back in the hospital without getting caught, which was a miracle. Chanyeol stayed with Baek until he finally fell asleep. Chanyeol made sure Baekhyun was warm so he pulled the blanket more on him and with doing so he kissed him on his forehead again. Chanyeol had a thing for forehead kisses, so that’s why he did often. To Chanyeol, even though forehead kisses was such a simple gesture, it meant so much more. To him it represented a sense of comfort, protection. It indicated that Baekhyun was his.   
"Goodnight Baek. I love you" Chanyeol whispered.  
What Chanyeol didn't know was that Baekhyun was awake the entire time so he heard what Chanyeol said and felt what Chanyeol did, and Baekhyun knew that he was going to sleep good tonight. 

\------------------------  
As Chanyeol arrived home he noticed that the living rooms lights were still on. As he got inside he saw that Kris was still awake. When Kris saw him, he instantly stood up and went to Chanyeol. Chanyeol just gave a glare at him and said "What the hell do you want?"  
"Look Chan, I-I just want to apologize for what I said earlier. What I said was completely out of line. I let me anger get to me. You don’t have to forgive me, but I just want to let you know that I truly am sorry" Kris said as he had his head down. A few moments passed and Kris felt Chanyeol give him a hug, Chanyeol knew that Kris meant every word. After he let go he looked at Kris and said "It's okay, I forgive you. I mean we all step out of our boundaries, and plus we can't stay mad at each other forever right? Cause life's too short for things like that". Kris just looked at Chanyeol and with a small nod he ended giving a small smile. "Alright, go get some sleep".   
Chanyeol went to his room and flopped on his bed. He thought about what happened today. He fought with his best friend, kissed his lover, and then made up with his best friend all in one day. "What a crazy fucking day" Chanyeol chuckled and closed his eyes.

Just when things started to get better, Chanyeol had to face yet another downfall. In the past few days that he's been with Baekhyun, he hasn’t been doing so well lately. Baekhyun would throw up at least three times a day, if not, more. Chanyeol saw that Baekhyun's skin was getting paler, his physique becoming thinner as ever. Chanyeol knew that it was the leukemia kicking in and he absolutely hated it. If leukemia was a person, then Chanyeol would beat the hell out of it for giving is lover such pain, pain that Baekhyun didn’t deserve at all.   
Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol and asked: "How is this gonna work?"  
"How is what gonna work?"  
"Us Chanyeol. How are we gonna make 'us' work? How are we gonna make this work when one of us isn't physically here? Or how are we gonna make this work when one of us is dead?"  
Chanyeol was in shock for Baekhyun to say those kinds of stuff out of the blue. He hated when Baekhyun talked like that but at the same time Baekhyun was right. "Baek, please stop thinking like that. Look, life doesn’t always end happily-". Baekhyun gave a smug look and said "Are you making fun of me?" Chanyeol gave a confused look, "Wait, wha- No! Baek just hear me out. Look life doesn’t always end happily for everyone, but what matters the most is the experience through it all".   
"But the experience we're going through now is bad".  
"Yeah now, but if you look at it, all of our good experiences outweigh the bad ones. And all our good experiences include each other and I'm happy with just that".  
"Yeah, but Chanyeol, we've only been with each other for a couple weeks, barely even a month".  
"It's barely been a month, but I made sure that every second counted. For me, I'd like to think of it as quality is greater than quantity."  
To Baekhyun, Chanyeol was right because it wasn’t about how long they spent time with each other, but rather, it was the things they did in that certain amount of time.  
"Okay, I'm going to leave early so you can get some rest". Baekhyun nodded and laid more back into his bed. Chanyeol went up to him and pulled the blanket more on Baekhyun and ever so gently kissed his forehead.  
"I love you" Baekhyun softly said. Chanyeol was surprised because this was the first time he heard Baekhyun say I love you to him, but Chanyeol knew it was sincere despite the condition Baekhyun was in. Chanyeol softly smiled and said "I love you, too".

Chanyeol had to get out of the room asap because he didn’t want Baekhyun to see him cry. Right as Chanyeol left he burst into tears. He didn’t care if people were staring, just as long as any of them weren't Baekhyun. Chanyeol was an emotional mess ever since met Baekhyun. Even though they've had countless of good times together, at the same time he couldn’t stop thinking that with each passing day the leukemia was slowly taking Baekhyun away from him and it hurt him dearly.  
\-------------------  
"I hate this assignment Professor Lee". Professor Lee just looked at Chanyeol and then he continued.  
"I hate this assignment because I've become attached with someone who has such a limited amount of time here. I even came up with a list of places where I wanted to Baekhyun before his time is up, but so far I was only able to cross out one. Why do bad things have to happen to such good people like Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn’t ask for this, he didn’t ask to have leukemia! All he wanted was to be a successful business man and own his little bakery, that’s all he wanted. That’s all he ever wanted to do, but he ended up with a different path.   
"I hate this assignment so much, but at the same time I'm so thankful for it because I was able to meet such an amazing person. It also taught me that people have it way worse than others and sometimes those others who have it worse end up being the people you care so deeply for and all you want to do is make every day count for them. All you want to do is to be by their side".  
"I just want Baekhyun to be okay. Is that too much to ask for?" and with that Chanyeol ended up bursting into tears again. He didn’t intend to, but the emotion built up inside of him and it was just too much to hold in. Professor Lee didn’t say anything, he just let Chanyeol vent and after a few moments he stood up and went to comfort Chanyeol and that’s exactly what he needed.

But things didn’t stop there. A week later Chanyeol found out that Baekhyun had a major seizure and was now in the ICU. Chanyeol wanted to see Baekhyun but the doctors wouldn’t let him. Chanyeol waited in the waiting room for hours and that’s when he met Baekhyun's parents.  
"Hello, do you happen to be Chanyeol?" a soft feminine voice said. Chanyeol instantly looked up and was met with a middle aged women along with a middle aged man in the back of her. "Yes, yes I am". "Oh, it's finally nice to meet you. We're Mr. and Mrs. Byun." Chanyeol instantly bowed a 90 degrees towards them until he felt a pair of soft hands bring him back up, and it was no other than Mrs. Byun. But what she did next was something he didn’t expect her to do. Mrs. Byun pulled Chanyeol into a tight hug and started to weep. Chanyeol didn’t know what to do, but then he slowly wrapped his arms around Mrs. Byun. Then she said: "Oh Chanyeol, thank you so much for being by Baekhyun's side. Whenever we visit him he would always talk about you and we were dying to meet you, but we didn’t expect to meet you in such a bad situation. We're so sorry we had to meet like this" and Mrs. Byun cried even more. Chanyeol held Mrs. Byun tighter as if she was his own mother, he wanted to be strong but how could he with what Mrs. Byun had just said. Soon enough Chanyeol had tears rolling down his eyes, then he felt a hand rub his back and opened his eyes to see that Mr. Byun was also there comforting him.   
"You don’t have to be sorry Mrs. Byun. It's nobody's fault" Chanyeol said. 

Then the doctor came out and every one separated. The doctor allowed them to visit Baekhyun and said that he's stable. Mrs. Byun patted Chanyeol on the back and gently pushed him forward. "You can go and see Baekhyun first. Chanyeol slowly made his way into the room and saw that Baekhyun was unconscious. Chanyeol slowly took a seat and just observed Baekhyun for a bit. Then he slowly reached out his hand and placed it over Baekhyun's hand. He pulled his Baekhyun hand closer and then he kissed it.   
"Hey Baek. I hope all is good. I um finally got to meet your parents, they're wonderful. I wish I met them sooner." it was quiet after that and soon enough, Chanyeol started to cry again.   
"Baek, you are the most wonderful person I've ever met. In fact, you the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm so thankful. And no matter what happens. Just remember that I'll always love you".  
Chanyeol stood up and gave Baek one last kiss and to follow, he also gave a forehead kiss. Chanyeol probably knew this would be the last time he'll be able to see Baek, so he made it a night just like from before how they would have conversations, but this time, Chanyeol was the only one talking while Baekhyun would just listen. 

The next morning Baekhyun's time was finally up. 

Chanyeol had a major breakdown and when it was time for the doctors to take Baekhyun's body away, Chanyeol would refuse saying "just a few more minutes" but they didn’t let him have it. It got to the point where they had to call security to hold Chanyeol back. From the whole commotion, all that could be heard was Chanyeol screaming "PLEASE DON’T TAKE HIM AWAY! BAEK DON’T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! BAEKHYUN COME BACK!"  
After Chanyeol calmed down, for some odd reason he had to check the date, which had been exactly one month. Then he realized as he referred back to Professor Lee. That's why Chanyeol wasn’t able to extend it because Baekhyun literally had one month left to live.

\--------------  
The next time Chanyeol got to see Baekhyun was at his funeral. Chanyeol was one of the people who had to write a eulogy for Baekhyun. Chanyeol ended up being the last one to go. As Chanyeol went up to the podium his heart was beating and his palms were sweaty. He looked at the audience and took a deep breath before finally starting:

"Hello everyone, my name is Park Chanyeol and I'm here to talk about someone who I dearly cared for and his name was Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun was an amazing person. In my opinion, he's the type of guy who could get along with anyone. You see, Baekhyun and I have only known each other for a month. It wasn’t much, but I can tell you that we made sure to make each second count. My motto to him was that "quality was better than quantity" because it didn’t matter about how much time we spent, but rather the things we did in that certain amount of time. Whenever I saw Baekhyun, I never saw him as the guy who had leukemia, I saw him as the guy who loved sweets, I saw him as the guy whose favorite flowers were roses and baby's breaths. I just saw him as Baekhyun. I'm just so thankful for having Baekhyun being a part of my life. It's like he was my ray of sunshine who guided me through the darkness, but that ray of sunshine subsided too early. But I can say that even though my ray of sunshine stopped half way through, I know I can make it through the rest of the way by myself. So even though Baekhyun won't be here physically, I can definitely tell you that he'll be here mentally. So to Baekhyun, thank you for making one month such a memorable one. Thank you for all the laughter, all the simple conversations, and most importantly, thank you for being my ray of sunshine. I love you Baek and I'll definitely miss you."

After the ceremony, it was the final time to view the body. Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun laying peacefully in his casket. He then lifted up the veil covering Baekhyun and gave him one final forehead kiss until he had to finally let him go.

\--------------  
4 years later

During those 4 years, Chanyeol ended up getting his master's degree in business. He was in the process of soon taking over his parent's business, but at the same time he opened up his very own business, a bakery to be exact. And the business was going really well. He actually got Kris and Xiumin to work there too as long with their other friends. Every day at work when Chanyeol went on break he would go to the nearest flower shop and would always buy the same flowers which happen to be roses and baby's breaths. On some occasions he would buy different flowers to mix things up but he often stuck with the usual. After buying the flowers it took another couple minutes for Chanyeol to reach his final destination, which was the cemetery.

"Hey Baek, how are you doing today? I hope all is good. But anyways, today at work was so damn hectic. It would have been better if an extra pair of hands was there to help, but I understand that you have other business to take care of I suppose". Every time Chanyeol visited Bakehyun's grave he would always have conversations as if nothings change, as if Baekhyun was right there by his side listening to every word he said. Chanyeol was then standing there to embrace the quietness until someone came up to him.  
"Hello mister". It was a little girl with brown hair wearing a polka dotted dress. Chanyeol looked down at the little girl and then kneeled down in front of her. "Hello cutie".  
"Who are visiting today?" The little girl looked at Chanyeol and then at the tomb stone. "Are you visiting By-yun B-Baekhyun?" the girl sounded out. Chanyeol just chuckled and said "why yes I am?"  
The girl then looked at the flowers Chanyeol had and said "those are really pretty". Chanyeol looked at the flowers and replied back saying "they're pretty aren't they?" Then Chanyeol thought for a second and asked "hey, do you want to put the flowers on Mr. Baekhyun's grave?" The little girl nodded eagerly and Chanyeol just chuckled. Then he gave the flowers to her and she had to use her entire arms because the flowers were almost as big as her. Chanyeol thought it was really cute. After she put the flowers on, she dusted her little hands and looked back up at Chanyeol. Then she questioned "Hey mister? Can you tell me a little bit about Mr. Baekhyun?" Before Chanyeol could answer her question they heard a feminine voice not too far. It turns out to be the little girl's mother indicating her to come back to her. "Awww, sorry mister, but I have to go" and with that she ran away to her mother.

When Chanyeol was left alone he chuckled and made it look like he was going to answer the girl's question and said:

"Baekhyun was a very special someone, a special someone who was….absolutely breath taking".


End file.
